


For Tomorrow

by tirsynni



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you fathered me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Tomorrow

“I know you fathered me.”  
  
Laguna’s babblings cut short with a noise likened to that of a dying chocobo. His flailing hands finally succeeded in knocking over the paperwork on his desk. With a sigh, Squall knelt and began picking things up. After a moment, Laguna leaned down to try and help. Squall flinched a little at the resulting thud of head meeting desk.  
  
Squall placed the papers on Laguna’s desk and hurried out of the man’s reach before he tried to do anything to ridiculous, like hug him. He had been thoroughly coached before entering the room. Instead, Laguna leaned back in his chair and rubbed his head. His eyes were wide and dazed. Squall wasn’t sure if it was due to the head injury or Squall’s comment.  
  
Kiros had assured him that he took after his mother. Maybe. Probably. Ward just looked apologetic.  
  
When Laguna continued looking dazed, Squall sighed inwardly. “Was that all you wanted?” He had duties he had to attend to. He also wanted to find a monster and kill it. He wanted to fit time in both the training center and behind his desk before he went to bed.  
  
More time in the training center meant less time hunting down Cid for giving him this damned job.  
  
Laguna stuttered and flailed. Squall’s shoulders twitched when another set of papers tumbled to the floor. He was not going to pick them up. He was _not._  
  
He sighed again and walked back over to the desk. Yes, he was.  
  
“I-I- How did you know?”  
  
He had to come after his mother. “Ellone.” Ward and Kiros had verified her story. Squall had considered blood test(s), but he didn’t trust confidentiality. The entire Garden had known when he had fell sick due to food poisoning before he had stopped throwing up.  
  
“Squall --” Laguna reached for him, but Squall had already dropped the papers on his desk and stepped back again.   
  
“Was there anything else?”  
  
An orphan’s hurt rose in him at the pained look on Laguna’s face. Squall clenched his fists. He never was good at getting angry with words. His anger came in the form of blades and magic.   
  
And he had promised --  
  
“I’m sorry,” Laguna whispered.   
  
Squall had promised, and his rage would come out later.  
  
Laguna couldn’t take it, but Seifer could.  
  
 _Don’t throw this away, Ice Princess._  
  
“We can discuss it later,” Squall compromised. Or Laguna could discuss it later and Squall could not cut his head off. Or other body parts off. He had forgiven Ellone for leaving him in the rain. He could attempt to forgive Laguna now.  
  
 _We can’t hear your thoughts, Princess._  
  
The memory of Seifer’s voice, combined with the dampness in Laguna’s eyes, made Squall frown. “I do have work to do. Dinner. Tomorrow.”   
  
When Squall turned to leave, Laguna’s soft voice followed: “Thank you.”  
  
Dinner tomorrow with Laguna and Seifer. The idiots deserved each other.


End file.
